Return of the Forsaken
by Burning Angel Kai
Summary: The Sequel to Forsaken. Naruto returns to the Leaf as Raze Kazemirage of the Sand to tie up some loose ends. FINISHED
1. Return of Naruto or the Arrival of Raze

Forsaken  
  
Don't Own Naruto  
  
#1 Return of Naruto or Should I say Raze?  
  
Sakura ran through the busy streets of the Hidden Leaf village. She was a highly  
  
respected Chunin. She was an instructor at the ninja academy. She was trained by the fifth  
  
Hokage herself.  
  
"Someone's running parallel to me," Sakura said as she looked to her side. Her boyfriend  
  
Sasuke was running the rooftops towards the same location. Sasuke was one of the best Jounin  
  
nowadays of the Leaf. Sakura turned her head and headed for the Hokage Tower.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Are you sure about this information?" Tsunade asked as she stood up.   
  
"Not yet but it's good to be prepared," Naruto said. He had a Sand-Nin vest on and a  
  
Sand headband. The lower part of his face hidden in a mask like the one Kakashi wears. He had  
  
a cloak they wore in their country but it looked like a cape at the moment.  
  
"Why else are you back here Naruto? Any Sand-Nin could have come instead of you,"  
  
Tsunade said.  
  
"Some loose ends," Naruto said, "I'm here to take part in the Hyuga challenge. I heard  
  
Hinata and Neji's team needs a fifth member,"   
  
"Raze Kazemirage of the Sand devils wants to fight in a Taijutsu tournament?" Tsunade  
  
asked.  
  
"I hope start this. I want to help end this," Naruto said.  
  
"I'll sent for people to show you during your stay." Tsunade said  
  
"Who?" Naruto asked.  
  
"You called for us?" Sasuke asked as he and Sakura came in. Naruto's eyes observed  
  
them. Sakura had more reddish hair now and it was tied at end. About halfway down her back.  
  
She had general speaking the same clothes as other Chunins. Her lead headband still top of her  
  
head.  
  
"You," Sasuke said as he pointed at Naruto, "You're the one who defeated me in the  
  
Jounin exam,  
  
"Yeah so what?" Naruto asked.  
  
"You and me outside. I want to see how strong you are now," Sasuke said. Naruto or  
  
Raze grinned as he walked through the door.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Raze stepped into the courtyard. He grabbed his cloak and threw it away. He cracked his  
  
neck as Sasuke walked onto the courtyard. Raze seemed to seemed to fiddle with his right hand  
  
than he pulled out a strange weapon. With a flick of his arm the weapon expanded into a 'wing'  
  
of blades.   
  
"Raze Kazemirage of the Razor Wing," A ninja said. They came to watch the fight. Word  
  
spread fast about fights.  
  
"Against Sasuke of the Uchiha clan," Another said.  
  
"But didn't Raze defeat Sasuke in the Jounin a few years back?" Another asked. Raze's  
  
right eye twitched a bit as if he was trying to control himself.  
  
"Come on. Bring it," Raze said as took his fighting stance. His bladed wing pointed at  
  
Sasuke.   
  
'He's a master of sand like Gaara,' Sasuke said as he remembered his eye with Raze  
  
before. For some reason Sasuke couldn't copy Raze's techniques. Raze ran at Sasuke. His blade  
  
ready to strike.  
  
'He's moving as fast as Lee!' Sakura thought as Raze vanished. Sasuke ducked as Raze  
  
phased into sight. Raze had his arm out to strike. Raze grinned as he rolled over Sasuke as he  
  
tried to do is Lion Randen.   
  
'He saw that coming!' Sasuke thought as he made a couple of hand seals.  
  
'Shit,' Naruto said as he recalled the attack. He looked at his shoulder to see a string and  
  
the strong was held in Sasuke's mouth.  
  
"Katon! Ryuuka no Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he let out a stream of fire along the string.  
  
"Suna no yoroi!" Raze yelled as sand from his cloak covered his body protecting him  
  
from the fire.  
  
"That cloak held sand?" Sasuke asked. Suddenly Raze ran to attack. Raze threw his  
  
bladed wings at Sasuke.   
  
"Kawarimi no Jutsu," Sasuke said as he was covered in smoke. A log was hit by the  
  
blade. Suddenly Raze was kicked into the air by Sasuke. Sasuke followed Raze with the shadow  
  
leaf dance. Sasuke made Raze spinning.  
  
"Lion randen!" Sasuke yelled as he kicked Raze's arm and side then on Raze's other  
  
side. Sasuke followed up with a backfist then a clothline. Sasuke finished with a drilling kick.  
  
Raze was drove hard into the ground.   
  
"Hahahaha!" Raze yelled as the armor cracked away to his masked face.  
  
"Bye bye," Raze said as he disappeared into smoke.  
  
"A Kage Bunshin!" Sasuke yelled as suddenly two hands came out of the ground and  
  
pulled Sasuke under. Raze exploded out of the ground.   
  
"I can't believe it! That's the same way Kakashi beat him," Sakura said. Sasuke exploded  
  
out of the ground. His arm lit up with lightning or chakra.  
  
"Chidori," Raze said, "Too bad you can't use it. Desert coffin," Sasuke looked down to  
  
see sand most of his body had sand around him. The sand clasped around him. Sasuke found he  
  
couldn't move at all. The sand was too strong.  
  
'He had a counter for all of my moves,' Sasuke thought as Raze let the Desert coffin let  
  
go.  
  
"Know your opponent before you fight them," Raze said.  
  
"Sasuke. If had enough of getting your butt kicked you and Sakura mind showing him  
  
around. He's staying at the inn," Tsunade said, "He's also join the 'radicals' in the Hyuga team,"  
  
"Hinata and Neji's Team?' Sakura asked.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Hey brat," Kiba's sister said as she walked in, "Hey Hinata. What you doing over?"   
  
Hinata looked at her with her silvery white eyes.   
  
"Hello Inuzuka-san," Hinata said nicely.  
  
"How many times do i have to tell you? Call me Kaika," Kaika said. She was a Chunin  
  
ninja of the Inuzuka clan. She was Kiba's older sister too. Behind her was her dog Kiger. She  
  
pulled the reg and grabbed a snack.  
  
"I don't know why you ever decided to date this brat," Kaika said as she messed Kiba's  
  
hair even more.   
  
"Stop that!" Kiba yelled as he tried to stop her. She grabbed Akamaru and ran. Kiba  
  
chased after her.  
  
"They're so close," Hinata said as she watched Kiba finally catching up but Kiaka  
  
grabbed Kiba in a headlock. She gave him a nuggie. Hinata giggled as she watched.   
  
"I wished my home was like that," Hinata whispered.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"6! 7! 8!" Neji counted. His Byakugan was active.  
  
"Neji!" Tenten yelled as she ran into his training spot.  
  
"What is it?" Neji asked. His voice wasn't cold and heartless.   
  
"The Hokage has just told me that the fifth member of your team has been decided,"  
  
Tenten said. She was tried from running.  
  
'With Hyuga's influence. It's some weaklling,' Neji thought.  
  
"Raze....Kaze....mir...age," Tenten said as she took in deep breaths.  
  
"Raze Kazemirage?" Neji asked, "Of the sand?"  
  
"The one and same," Tenten said as she leaned against a tree. 9 birds flew overhead.  
  
"I missed one again," Neji said  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"This is the info-card with the information on Raze Kazemirage," The Chunin said as he  
  
handed Lee the info-card.  
  
"Thank you," Lee said as he took it and headed for his table in the libary. Lee sat down  
  
and handed it over to Neji. Neji activated it with his chakra.  
  
"Raze Kazemirage. Age is 19. He's a year yonger than us," Tenten said.  
  
"He's part of the Sand Devils with Gaara, Kankuro and Temari," Neji read, "A master of  
  
numerous ninjutsu arts beyond that of the Sand. His main Taijutsu style is called Kage Kiri Ryu.  
  
Shadow edge dragon style,"  
  
"Raze's past is undetermined. All that is known is he wasn't born in the sand. His past is  
  
unknown. He has immerse chakra at his disposal. He has a Class S rating. Believed to be part of  
  
the Sand Anbu squad," Tenten read.  
  
"Impressive but why does he want to help us?" Neji asked.  
  
"This is the libary. Any information you need you can find here," Sakura said as she,  
  
Sasuke and Raze walked in.  
  
"The sand has something like this," Raze commented, "But this is much bigger," In a  
  
second he came face to face with Neji.  
  
"What?" Raze asked.  
  
"You're Raze Kazemirage right," Neji siad.  
  
"Yeah so what about it Neji Hyuga?" Raze asked.  
  
"I saw to see what strength you have. Come on and fight me," Neji said.  
  
"Ok whatever. What's up with all of these fights?" Raze asked as he walked outside.  
  
"Neji. You're going to lose," Sasuke said as Neji passed. Raze walked into the air  
  
outside. He looked around to find no real place for a fight.  
  
"Let's take this elsewhere," Raze said.  
  
"There's a clear a mile south south west of here. We can fight there," Neji said. Raze  
  
disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Neji jumped and headed for the spot.  
  
"Let's go," Sasuke said as he followed Neji. Sakura, Lee and Tenten followed.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Hokage-san. Raze has been challenged ince again this time by Neji of the Hyuga branch  
  
family," Jounin reported.   
  
"Raze should be able to handle Neji," Hokage said.  
  
"Hokage-sama. How powerful is this Sand-Nin?" The Jounin asked.  
  
"In the history of the Leaf only one could challenge him. That Ninja isn't here anyway  
  
driven away," Tsunade said as she looked away.  
  
"You can't mean that Sand-Nin is on the level of the Demons?" The Jounin asked.  
  
Tsunade remained silent.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Able time you got here," Raze said as he stood up, "You use the Hyuga Ryu style of  
  
Gentle fist right?" Sakura noticed something was off from when she first sa  
  
"So I'm that infamous?" Neji asked.  
  
"I was at the Chunin tournament 7 years ago," Raze said as he took a strange fighting  
  
stance. His feet were about a shoulder apart and his hands were open.  
  
'What style is that?' Neji asked.  
  
"Come on and bring it already," Raze said as he flick his hand signalling for Neji to  
  
fight.  
  
"You're not going to strike first? Then I will," Raze said as something exploded out of th  
  
forest behind Neji. Neji spun around and strikethe bunshin right in the chest. It exploded in  
  
smoke as Raze ran at him. Raze was about to hit when Neji glowed.  
  
"Kaiten!" Neji yelled as he spun around. Raze was thrown away.  
  
'I forgot about that,' Raze thought as he took his fighting stance again.  
  
'He always spin left,' Raze thought as he charged. Neji grinned as chakra came out of  
  
him ready to use the Kaiten.  
  
"Ah!" Raze yelled as he was about to punch with his left hand. Neji spun as Raze shifted  
  
weigh and hit a chakra reinforced right kick. Neji was knocked the other direction and Neji went  
  
flying.  
  
"What the!?" Neji yelled.  
  
"The Kaiten is a spin. You can cancel out a tornado with a tornado that spins the other  
  
opposite direction," Raze said as he took his fighting stance.  
  
'Time for offense,' Neji thought as he took his fighting stance. Neji lunged forward with  
  
his hand out. Raze ducked seem to slap Neji's chest. Raze rolled away from Neji. Neji straight  
  
himself suddenly he fell to hisknee holding his chest.  
  
"What was that?" Neji asked. His eyes were widen.  
  
"Kage Jyuuken," Raze said as he held up his hand. Neji saw it. Normally chakra had a  
  
bight color but the chakra that was coming off his hand was dark. Barely visible.  
  
"That chakra is darker so it was barely visible but I can seem to copy it," Sasuke said.  
  
"Kage Jyuuken can't be copied. The type of Chakra you need is dark chaka which you  
  
don't have," Raze said, "It's what Kabuto's snake attack are based on. One good strike I can  
  
break your entire spinal cord. Want to give up? I'm out of your league,"  
  
"Give it now," Neji said weakly. Raze chuckled as he seemed to grin under his mask. For  
  
Sasuke and Sakura they were used to it.  
  
"Good," Raze said as he disappeared. Suddenly Neji was blasted backward. Raze  
  
appeared with his foot stretched out.  
  
"Is that the best you got?" Neji asked as he stumbled to his feet.  
  
"He's as fast as Gai-Sempai!" Lee yelled.  
  
"He's as fast and as strong as Gai-Sensei," Tenten said, "Add in he knows a Gentle Fist  
  
style,"  
  
"Want to end this now? We have that much of a reason to fight," Raze said with a smile  
  
as he shook his hand side to side limply.  
  
"Sure," Neji said as he collapsed on his face.  
  
"Neji!" Tenten yelled as she ran over to Neji.   
  
'He's extremely strong,' Neji said to himself as Tenten helped him up, 'Like HIM,'  
  
  
  
Author's Note  
  
This is a rewrite of the story I wrote in English and that I posted already. It's more  
  
thought out this time around and will have a few twists compared to the first draft. Hope you like  
  
it 


	2. Broken Trust Renewed

Return of the Forsaken  
  
Don't own Naruto  
  
#2 Broken Trust Renewed  
  
  
  
Raze helped Tenten carry Neji to the hospital and left for the inn.  
  
He looked around as he walked. A few years ago if he had walked down these   
  
streets he would have been teased, taunted, and beaten up.  
  
Now as he walked he got some looks from people but it wasn't of pure   
  
hatred.For him it was good.  
  
"Here we go," Raze said as he walked into the inn.  
  
"Hello. How may I help you?" The clerk asked.  
  
"Raze Kazemirage," Raze said.  
  
"Ok Mr. Kazemirage. Your room is the 3 floor. I hope you enjoy your  
  
stay," The clerk said as she handed him his keys. Raze saw she was blushing   
  
a bit, and her hands would not let go of the keys. His hand was touching   
  
her's.  
  
Back in the sand when Naruto became a teenager and was seeing the  
  
village more. Hebecame the popular boy of the village. He was nice and good looking, was well  
  
mannered and thoughtful. Even though he was a bit on the loud side and hyperactive it brought  
  
excitement to the village.   
  
Naruto was able to kindly take away the keys,. and he headed for his  
  
room. Even with a mask he got looks from the female workers. He shook his   
  
head as he blushed. He opened the door and headed in. The room was rather   
  
large. It had a king size bed and a medium sized television set. He  
  
opened the balcony door.  
  
"It's too nice a night to spend in a room," Naruto said as he jumped  
  
out.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Naruto listened to the night's noise as he sat on top of the Hokage  
  
memorial. He suddenly sniffed the air.  
  
"It has been a while hasn't Kakashi?" Naruto asked.  
  
"How did ....?" Kakashi started.  
  
"Kiba's not the only one with a great scent of smell plus my nose   
  
doesn't need chakra." Naruto said as he tipped his nose. Kakashi walked next   
  
to Naruto and sat down. "I see the village hasn't changed since I left,"   
  
Naruto said, "If they only knew how closer the 'nine tails demon' is to them,"  
  
"That would started a huge panic. Before they picked on you because you  
  
were weaker than them, but now... I heard you bet Sasuke and Neji easily.   
  
Well, You buried Sasuke up to his neck, and you knocked Neji back about 10   
  
meters," Kakashi said.  
  
"I fight with a lot of strong people. You of all people should know   
  
what I  
  
deal with," Naruto said, "I'm the Anbu captain of the Sand,"  
  
"I don't think that it's a good time for you to return,"Kakashi said.  
  
"I'm not staying," Naruto said. This caught Kakashi's attention.  
  
"I have my reasons but It's mostly about this reason," Naruto said as   
  
he held up his hand to show Kakashi the gold ring on his finger.  
  
"I see. Anyways I don't think that it's a good time for you to show the   
  
village who you really are," Kakashi said.  
  
"That's why it's Raze who's visiting the Leaf, not Naruto Uzumaki,"  
  
Naruto said, "Raze of the Sand Devils, Raze of the Razor Wing and Raze of   
  
the dark arts,"  
  
"One of the most powerful ninjas ever. I heard that you're a candidate   
  
for Kazekage" Kakashi said.  
  
"Can't be a Hokage without the real respect of the people. Even if I  
  
became the Hokage, they would still hate me," Naruto said as he fell on his   
  
back and looked up, "So where have you been?"  
  
"On a mission. I just came back," Kakashi said, "I guess everyone  
  
changes over time.You haven't yelled a single word yet,"  
  
"Better than I was when you escorted me out of the village," Naruto  
  
said, "I remember you threatening that you would rip up any anbu member with your chidori if  
  
they layed a hand on me," Naruto laughed a bit.  
  
"Everyone moved on, but the topic as to where you are will still come   
  
up. They want to know where the 'weapon' is. They moved from hating you, to   
  
thinking that you're like Gaara," Kakashi said.  
  
"I said this once before I decided that I'd be a ninja my own way. I'm   
  
no one's weapon or tool. I am me, a person, not a weapon," Naruto said, "The Sand Devils are  
  
ninjas, not tools or weapons. We choose our own missions. We fight against who we have to,"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Raze Kazemirage is joining the traitor's side in the challenge. This  
  
isn't good," One of the Hyuga said to Hiashi.  
  
"Raze of the Dark Arts?" Hiashi asked coldly.  
  
"Yes. The one and the same. The leader of the Sand Devils and the Sand   
  
Anbu captain," The Hyuga said, "He has shown that he is very powerful. He easily defeated  
  
Sasuke, and Neji, and he uses the Kage Jyuuken,"  
  
"That could be troublesome," Hiashi said, "Do we have someone following  
  
him?"  
  
"We sent someone but Raze discovered him, and he's in the ICU, but he  
  
won't get into trouble since it was in self defense. Seems like the spy panicked   
  
and attacked," The Hyuga said.  
  
"About how strong is he?" Hiashi asked.  
  
"Judging from rumors, data and when I seen, As strong as you sir," the  
  
Hyuga said.  
  
"That's impossible! I am the strongest of the Hyuga, and The Hyuga is   
  
the strongest clan in the Leaf," Hiashi started losing his cool.  
  
"Raze isn't of the Leaf," A voice said.  
  
"Who's there?" The Hyuga asked. Hiashi turned and watched as the wall  
  
illusion disappeared and Raze appeared.  
  
"Why don't you simply let Hinata and Neji leave the clan? It would be  
  
much easier than a tournament," Raze said.  
  
"It would show weakness among the entire clan," Hiashi said.  
  
"Instead you have them and their friends fight the Hyuga Clan's best?"  
  
Raze asked.  
  
"It'll show them the power of the Hyuga clan," Hirashi said. Raze  
  
chuckled as he shookhis head.  
  
"Too bad the best of the Hyuga clan doesn't stack up to me," Raze said  
  
as he turned.  
  
"No one can win an entire tournament," Hiashi said.  
  
"Be prepared for a lot of surprises then. I was also trained outside   
  
the Sand before. I know many Taijutsu styles," Raze said, "I have the knowledge of 10   
  
000 years of war," Raze disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
"Ten thousands years?" Hiashi asked.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"So what happened to you!?" Kiba yelled as Neji came to the practice  
  
area. In Hinata, and Neji's team there was well Hinata, and Neji of course   
  
then Lee and Kiba.  
  
"Me," Raze said as he dropped out of the tree.  
  
"Who are you?" Hinata asked.  
  
"Name's Raze Kazemirage. Your fifth fighter," Raze said as he took a  
  
bow.  
  
"Kazemirage? I remember I have heard of that name before," Kiba said.  
  
"Raze of the Sand Devils," Raze said.  
  
"You are Gaara's teammate!" Kiba yelled. Kiba looked around only to   
  
find that Akamaru had high tailed it out of there.  
  
"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled as he chased after him. Hinata looked at Raze.  
  
Something was familiar about him.  
  
"What style of Taijustu do you fight with?" Hinata asked.  
  
"A lot of styles," Raze said, "Iron fists style, gentle fist styles, grappling style, Well a lot to say  
  
the least, but I'll be using my Kage Jyuuken in the tournament for the most part. It's you who  
  
needs the help,"  
  
"What do mean?" Lee asked.  
  
"All of your taijutsu styles are from the Leaf. It is possible that the   
  
the Hyuga will know every move that you have especially you two. You   
  
practice the same style as them," Raze said as he pointed at Neji and Hinata.  
  
"And I take it that you don't?" Neji asked.  
  
"I know a couple of lost arts, some forbidden ones ,and some insane   
  
suicidal ones," Raze explained, "I can teach you some of them, but it's up to you on   
  
how to use them"  
  
"So instead of just one style you make it so that it is a hybrid   
  
style?" Sakura asked. She would come to help Hinata with the medical stuff   
  
incase someone got hurt.  
  
"More or less. It's an edge that I can give you guys," Raze said as he   
  
sat down crossed legged.  
  
"What can these additions in style really do? It will simply mess up   
  
your own style adding new elements to them," Neji said.  
  
"I remember hearing about a ninja who's style changed very single  
  
battle he fought in. He was only defeated by Class S criminals, and even   
  
then it was close," Raze said as he stood up.  
  
"He's ..not around anymore," Sakura said sadly.  
  
"That's too bad. I was given, for you," Raze said as he held up a  
  
letter in an orange envelop.  
  
"From Naruto, It was written about 4 years ago. 2 years since he  
  
disappeared," Raze said. Sakura grabbed it out of his hand. She opened it up. The letter was  
  
written in his handwriting and it looked old. Sakura started to read it out loud.  
  
Hey Everyone,  
  
By the time you would get this letter it'll be a while. So how's  
  
everyone doing? I'm currently in the Hidden Sand village. Kakashi and a   
  
couple of Anbu helped get me out of the village. I'm sorry for what I said   
  
before last time I saw all of you. I was in a very bad state of mind. I   
  
don't think that you guys will see me again, so I hope this letter reaches   
  
all of you. Temari has helped me for the past 2 years. Well I hope all of   
  
you are ok and I wish all for you a good life. We might see each other again.  
  
Signed,  
  
Uzumaki Naruto  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Sakura opened the door to Naruto's apartment. Like Naruto to leave it  
  
unlocked. Lucky no one knew that he lived here. Sakura looked inside as   
  
Sasuke stood guard, and looked around. Sakura simply took a few steps   
  
backwards then she hit the wall and slid down. She was as white as a ghost,   
  
and was mumbling nonsense about blood, blades and Naruto.  
  
Sasuke ooked inside. "No way," Sasuke muttered. In the living room there was a pile of  
  
paper that was still burning in the fireplace, a couch, and in   
  
the darkest of corner was Naruto. He was sitting with his body  
  
limp, and held loosly in his right hand was a kunai covered with blood.   
  
Naruto's left wrist was sliced wide open. Even if most of it was healed   
  
there was still a large pool of blood surrounding him.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Naruto's eyes fluttered then opened. His eyes had bags under them   
  
because He hadn't gotten much sleep. He slept with a kunai under his pillow.   
  
Naruto sat up and looked  
  
around. Every team he knew and his 'friends' were there. He hadn't seen most   
  
of them since the war.  
  
"I hate all of you," Naruto said with disgust as he threw his head back  
  
down to the bed and threw the sheets over his head. Everyone left. They   
  
understood why he said it. It was true. He had a reason to.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
"Naruto?" Tsunade asked as she walked into the hospital room. Naruto   
  
was sitting crossed legged in his bed, and looked at his legs.  
  
"Hey. What do you want?" Naruto asked. His voice was low and depressed.  
  
"I arranged something for your safety. I have arranged for you to go to   
  
the Sand," Tsunade said, "I have an Anbu team led by Kakashi to escort you   
  
to the village,"  
  
"The Leaf Village. The Sand Village. Doesn't make any difference to   
  
me," Naruto said as he continued to look at his legs. Tsunade slowly reached out, but Naruto  
  
jerked away when she touched him.  
  
"Just leave me alone," Naruto said.  
  
"Sorry Naruto, but I can't do that. I'm sorry," Tsunade said as a   
  
feathers appeared in the air.Naruto fell back asleep, and The Anbu team walked in.  
  
"Be careful with him. I'll personally beat up you if he's hurt," Tsunade threaten.  
  
"I'll rip you to shreds with my Chidori if any of you make a threatening move at him?"  
  
Kakashi Growled. The Anbu nodded as Kakashi picked Naruto off the bed.  
  
Author Note  
  
I plan on finish this during the holidays. I got other stories and school work to do after the  
  
holidays. I hope you like this chapter. 


	3. Secerts to Some Are Not Secerts At All

Return of the Forsaken  
  
Don''t Own Naruto  
  
#3  
  
The traing area was quiet. Raze was sitting calmly as everyone looked at the letter.  
  
Raze stood up as Hinata got the letter.  
  
"Who's Temari?" Hinata asked.  
  
"Gaara's older sister. She'll kill me if I told you how older she was. She's a kind girl  
  
if you get beyond her sometimes arrogant, and prideful nature" Raze said as he stretched his  
  
msucles.  
  
"How did you get this letter?" Neji asked.  
  
"Naruto lived in the Sand about 6 years ago. He was here for a while then he left the  
  
village to train under different teachers," Raze explained as he started to hit a target that they  
  
had set up.  
  
"Why hasn't he tried to contact us beside this letter?" Neji asked.  
  
"You think I know?" Raze asked, "The kid was a hyperactive, unpredictable and a  
  
loud mouthed kid,"  
  
"Sounds like him," Neji said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Ready to train" Raze asked as he turned to them. He back fisted the  
  
target, and the tree that held it shattered. It was a display of raw   
  
strength.  
  
"Ok. Let's see if this is worthwhile. If it isn't....," Neji let his sentence hang.  
  
"Let's see, Lee uses the Leaf Spinning Style. Neji and Hinata uses the Hyuga Ryu  
  
Jyuuken style. Kiba uses the beast Human Taijutsu style," Raze said to himself, slightly  
  
surprising everyone.  
  
"I can show Lee the Razor Wind style, Neji, and Hinata the Kage Jyuuken, and Kiba  
  
the Leo Pride arts," Raze said, "Alright. Let's go," He cracked his knuckles and grinned under  
  
his mask.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Sakura walked into the ramen stand and collapsed onto the counter.  
  
"I would make your normal order, but I'm afraid that you can't handle anything,"The  
  
owner said. Sakura groaned.  
  
"Whaty's up big forehead?" Ino asked as she sat down with her bowl of Ramen.  
  
"Raze was training Hinata's team, and I had to take care of them after they got hurt,  
  
which was often," Sakura said, "Whoever that Raze guy is, He's powerful,"  
  
"Raze Kazemirage. I heard he's the most sought after guy in the Sand and   
  
any other villages that he has been to," Ino said, "That's what I've heard. I haven't seen him yet,"  
  
"If I rmemeber correctly, it is this is the place," Raze said to himself as he walked in.  
  
Ino, and Sakura stared at him. Until now Sakura had never actually gotten a good look at him.  
  
He looked great! His hair was a golden blonde, and seemed naturally spiky. His eyes were a dark  
  
blue, or was it because of the tan? Sakura couldn't tell.  
  
"Hello," Raze said as he greeted the two. He sat down, and ordered some food. Ino had  
  
the same look on her face as she did when she sees Sasuke. Stars in her eyes. She had yet to get a  
  
steady boyfriend.  
  
"Thanks," Raze said as he took the take out order.  
  
"You're not staying?" Ino asked as she inched near him.  
  
"Eh. Got to go," Raze wisely said as he got out of there. Sakura chuckled a  
  
bit as Ino turned and fiercely stared at her.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked innocently.  
  
"Hey Sakura," Sasuke said as he hug her from behind, and then sat down.   
  
Sasuke would show some emotion like hugs and kisses, but only at certain times. Sasuke ordered  
  
his food.   
  
"Raze has been here." Sasuke stated  
  
"How did you know?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I saw him leave here," Sasuke replied.  
  
"He came in here, and had his order to go," Sakura said.  
  
"Hey Sasuke!" Ino said as she pushed Sakura out of his sight, "Here's anidea. Why not  
  
dump Miss. Big forehead and go out on a date with me?" Sasuke growled as he changed his  
  
order to go. Sakura finished her meal and attachedherself to Sasuke as he left. She turned, and  
  
struck out her tongue at Ino.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Are you sure that he will be there?" A female voice asked.  
  
"It's was his training spot when he was still part of the Leaf," Tsunade   
  
replyed.  
  
"Thank you," The voice said as the person left.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Sasuke was walking through the forest with Sakura beside him.  
  
"Why are we here Sasuke?" Sakura asked.  
  
"He will be here," Sasuke simply told her as they came to their old   
  
training spot. The Cursed land as the villagers now called it. Raze was standing there with his  
  
arms crossed looking up at the sky.   
  
"You're finally here," Raze said.  
  
"I been a while....," Sasuke started, "Naruto," Raze chuckled as he pulled down his  
  
mask. It look Sakura a second to see it was. He had tanned, and had darkened his eye color, and  
  
had grown in height and muscle.  
  
"Naurto!!" Sakura yelled. Naruto grinned as he cleaned out his ear with his   
  
pinky.  
  
"I don't think Tsunade could hear. Try it again," Naruto joked, then turned serious. "It  
  
has been a while,"  
  
"You're more powerful than before," Sasuke said.  
  
"I have been taught by 10 000 years of experience," Naruto said as he pointed at his  
  
head, so that the two would understand what he meant.  
  
"So the legend of Raze having unlimited Chakra wasn't a lie," Sasuke said.  
  
"A lot of rumors about me are true," Naruto said.  
  
"Rumors say you're married," Sakura said.  
  
"Eh....," Naruto muttered as he scratched the back of his head. Suddenly someone  
  
jumped onto Naruto's back, nearly pulling him towards the ground. Sasuke grabbed a kunai  
  
ready to strike.  
  
"Hey Temari!" Naruto yelled with a smile as the 'attacker' was revealed herself to  
  
be Temari. She had grown into a beautiful young woman.  
  
"Hey guys, This is Temari. Temari, This is Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno."  
  
Naruto said as he pointed at each of them. Temari hopped off his back, and suddenly pulled out  
  
her fan and hit him on the back of his head.  
  
"What was that for!?" Naruto yelled as he rubbed the three bumps that were stacked  
  
on top of each other.  
  
"You were hesitant to tell them," Temari said.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked.  
  
"We're married," Naruto said as rubbed the growing bumps with his right hand, and  
  
held up his left hand to show a gold ring. Temari smiled as she showed her ring too. Sakura  
  
simply fainted.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"So the dead last finally Isn't dead last in something," Sasuke said. Temari was sitting  
  
on Naruto's lap as he sat against a tree. Sakura was between them with a wet cloth on her  
  
forehead.  
  
"Found. I'll show you dead last," Naruto said about to attack then Temari slapped on  
  
the arm slighty.  
  
"You're not moving an inch got it?" Temari said.  
  
"I was just joking," Naruto said as he smiled. Temari rolled her eyes a bit then she  
  
smiled aswell. She planted a kiss on him, then they heard something hit the ground. It Seems  
  
like Sakura had woken up, seen them kiss, and then decided to faint again.  
  
"One question. What are you doing here anyways?" Naruto asked, "Not that I'm  
  
complaining or anything."  
  
"The Sand Devils are just resting here for the day. We have a mission, and no you're  
  
not need for it." Temari said, "Gaara and Kankuro are resting at the inn right now,"  
  
"Why don't we go there now?" Naruto asked.  
  
"What!? I'm just as comfortable as I am now," Temari complained. Naruto whispered  
  
something, and blushed slightly as Temari started to develop one as well. Sasuke had an idea  
  
what Naruto said, but focused on Sakura instead.  
  
"Hey Sasuke! We have to go, k?" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded, and The two  
  
disappeared.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"So you two know," Kakashi said as he laid down on the couch in the lounge. In front  
  
of him was Sasuke and Sakura.  
  
"You knew a long!" Sakura yelled as she stood up. She looked around. Thankful that  
  
there was no one there.  
  
"I was the one who led the team that took him out of the village. Of course I knew,"  
  
Kakashi said while Sakura resisted the urge to hit him.  
  
"So he's not part of the Leaf anymore?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Nope. He's now part of the Sand," Kakashi said as he read his book. The ;atest one in  
  
the Come Come Paradise series.  
  
"Would he have grown as strong as he is now even if he was still in the Leaf?" Sasuke  
  
asked.  
  
"That, I don't know. He wouldn't know all of the sand jutsus that he does now, That's  
  
for sure," Kakashi said, "Although he would have been about the same in Chakra."  
  
"What do you think will happene if people find out?" Sakura asked.  
  
"A lot of dead people of course," Another voice said. Everyone turned to find Gai  
  
there.  
  
"From what I heard Naruto, or Raze is more than capable, or willing to attack people  
  
of the Leaf if provoked," Gai said, "Not that I blamed him."   
  
"What else have you heard?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"Raze is finally the leader of the Sand Anbu which is also called the Sand Devils.  
  
Normally an Anbu team isn't that well known. They prefer to work in secert," Gai said, "He has  
  
superior ninjustu, and taijutsu to even our Anbu due to well, you know,"  
  
"I thought it was only the Chakra that was absorbed," Sakura said.  
  
"It is the entire being that would be asborbed," Kakashi said, "So the  
  
memories would come on... 10 000 years of figthing,"  
  
"He's teaching Neji, and Hinata Kage Jyuuken, Lee the Razor Wind style and  
  
Kiba the Leo Pride arts," Sakura said. Then she saw Kakashi and Gai freeze.   
  
"The Kage Jyuuken is a forbidden arts, the Razor Wind is a lost art, and   
  
the Leo Pride is another lost art." Gai said being the Taijutsu expert.   
  
"Seems like the Hyuga tournament will be a sight to be seen," Kakashi said, "He's  
  
fighting in it right?"  
  
"Of course, you baka! Why else would he be helping them!" Sakura yelled.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"So you're going there?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Yes, It's to make sure of the information that we have. Be ready to fight," Gaara told  
  
Naruto.  
  
"Of course. I'm always ready for a fight," Naruto said, "You just watch yourselves,"  
  
"I think that we can survive without the great Raze with us," Kankuro said as he  
  
snotted. Naruto looked at him for second, and shook his head as he grinned.  
  
"Just watch yourselves," Naruto said.  
  
"Of course!" Temari yelled smiling as they headed out. Naruto smiled as he  
  
headed back.  
  
Author's Note  
  
There's the third chapter of this story. I'm guessing about half way finish I'm guessing.  
  
Can't be sure. I start work on the next chapter as fast as I can which is pretty fast. 


	4. Power and Plots

Return of the Forsaken  
  
Don't own Naruto  
  
#4  
  
"Aah!" Kiba yelled as he was thrown back. The other Kiba transformed   
  
back to Akamaru.  
  
"I'm just getting you back. You ripped my gauntlet," Raze said as he held up   
  
a ripped leather gauntlet. Kiba growled. After three days of training   
  
Kiba could barely even touch him let alone hurt him.  
  
"Calm down Kiba-Kun," Hinata said as she held up some medicine. Kiba   
  
calmed down, and took the medicine. It was now Neji's turn to fight. Raze was  
  
showing his true power as he fought them. He pulled no punches back, or   
  
kickes in some cases.  
  
"Come on," Raze said. They were sparring to see how they adapted to the   
  
styles that he had shown them. Neji disappeared and reppeared behind Raze.   
  
Kage Jyuuken works on the basic of high speed and attack. Hyuga Ryu works on   
  
straight up fighting, and the Kaiten deals with all other attacks. Raze   
  
showed that the Kaiten has a weakness. It Burns up chakra to emit chakra   
  
from your body. It is rare to see a Hyuga reach that limit.  
  
"Kaiten!" Neji yelled as he spun as he emited chakra from his body.   
  
Raze shifted his weigh and moved away as Neji suddenly stopped and lunged at   
  
him in mid-air. Raze grinned as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and Neji saw   
  
he had only hit a rock.  
  
"On me!?" Neji said surprised. No one had ever pulled Kawarimi on him.  
  
'He's gone to an even higher level,' Neji thought as he looked around, and   
  
a bullet speed Raze came out of the forest. Neji ducked quickly, but Raze   
  
spun around in mid air and kicked Neji back on the back of his head. Neji   
  
hit the ground, hard.  
  
"Ouch," Sakura said as she imagined how much that must have hurt.  
  
"That was iron fist," Neji said as he pushed himself up.  
  
"You didn't see it coming. I train people to fight, and Not just against   
  
one thing." Raze said as he stood up, and looked at the pieces of rock, "Not   
  
bad through. I put some Chakra into that rock just to see what you could   
  
do,"  
  
"I have had enough of this! Show us your true powers. Stop slowly revealing   
  
them!" Neji said.  
  
"Ok," Raze said as he tighten his mucsles, "I suggest that you run away,"   
  
Sakura  
  
turned, and simply ran as fast as she could.  
  
"What's with her?" Kiba asked.  
  
"Aaaah!" Raze screamed as the ground started to shake.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"Then I pulled Sakura into this...," Kakashi stopped when he felt a high  
  
level of chakra.  
  
"That much chakra?" Kakashi asked.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Tsunade picked up her cup of sake. She was sitting at a bar waiting for her  
  
meal. She felt the chakra then she dropped the cup.  
  
"That much!?" Tsunade asked as she turned around.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Kbia scrambled backwards in surprise. At his feet was a crater, and in the   
  
middle was Raze. Looking at them with his blue eyes. Around him was a golden   
  
blaze of chakra.  
  
"Come on," Raze said as he held out his hand and flicked his fingers at   
  
Neji. Neji charged him.  
  
"Aaah!" Raze yelled as he sent some chakra at Neji. Neji was blown back by   
  
the powerful force.  
  
'Like Naruto-kun,' Hinata thought to herself as she looked at Raze. An  
  
image from 6 years ago of Naruto, who was surrounded by red chakra played in   
  
her head.  
  
"Oh shit!" Kiba yelled.  
  
'So much power.' Neji said as he got up.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"What was with the chakra shockwave?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"I don't know but I have an idea. Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he looked at   
  
Sakura.  
  
"Raze unleashed all of his power," Sakura said as she put a bag of ice of   
  
her forehead because a chunk of rock had hit her. "It wasn't his normal   
  
chakra from before, or the red chakra. It was like a mix of the two."  
  
"I could feel it aswell, and I was outside the village," Sasuke said.  
  
"The Hokage explained it was a battle of summoning creatures that had   
  
caused the chakra shockwave," Kakashi said, "Sakura. Can you tell Raze not   
  
to do it again?"  
  
"He said he wouldn't unless he was forced to," Sakura said.  
  
"Even now he's still growing," Kakashi said.  
  
"What!?" The two yelled.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Naruto spun around, and landed on his feet. Before him was a copy of   
  
himself.  
  
Naruto chuckled as he ran in, and the two Narutos fought each other.  
  
'Come on,' Naruto said as he jumped back, 'Dammit these weights are nothing  
  
now,' He made the clone disappear.  
  
"These weighs are nothing now," Naruto said as he pulled off his vest   
  
revealing the weights attached to it.  
  
"I see that you are using my training methods," Gai said as he appeared.  
  
"So you know too?" Naruto asked.  
  
"I overheard your old team talking," Gai said, "So how much weight are you  
  
packing?"  
  
"Double Lee's," Naruto said as he threw it away. He punched the air a bit.  
  
His strikes were simple blurs.  
  
"Impressive. Why not show me what you've got?" Gai asked. Naruto looked at   
  
Gai  
  
then smirked.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Raze headed for his room. He couldn't help but overhear the new rumor of   
  
how Gai was found knocked out cold in front of the hospital. Gai told   
  
everyone that he been training with someone.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Naruto flew back, and he crashed into the wall. The wall itself caved in   
  
with  
  
Naruto leaning into it. He started to cough, and blood came out of his   
  
mouth.  
  
"A kid thinks he can fight the Raikage of the Cloud?" the Raikage asked,   
  
"Stupid brat. I'll show you what happens when you fight a losing battle," He  
  
raised his hand. Chakra was gathering around him.  
  
"Naruto! Get the hell out of here!" Tsunade yelled, but she was batted   
  
away.  
  
"So long brat!" Raikage yelled as he swung down his arm. Naruto's head shot  
  
up and looked at the Raikage with red eyes.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Raze shook his head as he opened the door to his room and headed in to find   
  
that there was a hawk on his window sill that had something wrapped around   
  
it's talon. Raze walked up to it and pulled it off, and the hawk flew away.   
  
He looked at the blank card, and then focused his chakra into his fingers   
  
then into the card.  
  
Information came into sight.  
  
"So it's almost time" Raze said as he threw it away. The card bursted into   
  
flames,  
  
and then into ashes.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I still say that Naruto got the easier part of this mission," Kankuro  
  
said.  
  
"Shut up. You couldn't do half the stuff that Naruto has done. He saves you   
  
ass  
  
dozens of times during missions," Temari said as she defended her husband   
  
and argued with her brother.  
  
"Shut up you two. I felt something. They're already here," Gaara said.  
  
"Damn it. They're early," Kankuro said as he unwrapped his puppet.  
  
"Might as well get this over with already," Temari said, "Being in these  
  
trees are getting to be a pain in the back," She pulled out her fans. The  
  
plug came out from Gaara's groud. Farther up the road was an official   
  
surrounded by four ninjas. On either side traveling in the trees were two   
  
more ninjas.  
  
"Desert coffin," Gaara mouthed. The group couldn't see the two as sand   
  
engulfed them in Gaara's desert coffin and suffocated them to death.  
  
"Stop," The lead ninja said. In the middle of the road was a cloaked  
  
figure. It started to cackle as it pulled out a knife. In an instance a   
  
kunai flew into the figure's chest. The figure dropped backwards.  
  
"Stay here sir," the lead said as he walked to see the attackers. He held a  
  
sword ready to strike as he walked towards the figure. Suddenly it jumped   
  
up.  
  
The ninja stabbed it with his sword, but had no effect as it ripped open and   
  
wrapped itself around the ninia.  
  
"A puppet!" He yelled. The three ninjas threw weapons to free their leader,   
  
but a blast of wind had the various weapons fly back. The minister they were   
  
guarding was struck by the weapons. He fell towards the ground. Kankuro   
  
grinned as Karasu crushed the ninja's bones to dust. A second gust of wind   
  
came through, but with it was tons of sands that wrapped around the ninjas.  
  
"Desert graveyard," Gaara said as the sand scattered with blood of   
  
theunfortunate ninjas. Temari walked  
  
through the blood and sand as it went back into Gaara's groud. She shifted   
  
through the minister's clothes then came up with a letter. She opened it,   
  
and read it.  
  
"We need to get back now!" Temari said, "It's happening at the  
  
tournament!"  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Raze looked around at the Leaf's stadium. It was early morning, and the sky   
  
was filled many different colors from the rising sun.  
  
"Almost time," Raze muttered.  
  
  
  
Author's Note  
  
Next up is the tournament. Sorry but I wouldn't post it up for a short while. I still need to  
  
figure out the fights go. I already had who wins and loses what just how they fight is what's  
  
needed. I might add some ideas of your if you tell me. Until next time. 


	5. the Tournament

Return Of The Forsaken  
  
Don't own Naruto  
  
#5   
  
Cheers echoed through the stadium as the crowds walked into the stadium. The crowds  
  
was filled people from all of the countries. Tsunade sat at the top balcony as other Kages came  
  
in from the new Kazeage to the battled scarred Raikage.  
  
A level above the rings were the teams. Raze were leaning against a supper pillar with  
  
his back turned to the Hyuga team. Kiba was the one yelling insults at the Hyuga team with  
  
Akamaru barking in agreement.  
  
"Hey Kiba! If you have so much energy why you go first? Anyways you got the high to  
  
dodge most of their attacks,'" Raze said, "Just wait for the ring to jump in,"  
  
"Why don't fight first?" Neji asked.  
  
"I'm an ally in this but you should fight your own fights. I'm here to fight can't win,"  
  
Raze said, "Anyways wouldn't be any fun if I fought first. I have only lost to senins and Class S  
  
criminals and even then it was close," Razed closed his eyes and did, what they think of either  
  
sleeping or mediating. Kiba had tried attacked Raze in this state. Kiba found him press between  
  
the ground and Raze's foot in an instance.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Welcome everyone to the Hyuga tournament where two teams of Taijustu masters  
  
complete. If the Hyuga team wins Hyuga Hinata of the main family and Hyuga Neji of the  
  
branch family will be caged forever in the Hyuga clan or if the 'rouges' team wins Hyuga Hinata  
  
and Hyuga Neji will gain their freedom from the clan!" Tsunade yelled.  
  
"Will the first fighters step up?" The special Jounin serving as ref asked. Kiba jumped  
  
down grinning as he showed his fangs. Akamaru followed him down. The Hyuga known as  
  
Hatch walked up. He looked at Kiba with disgust in his silvery white eyes.  
  
"Ready?" The ref asked  
  
"Byakugan!" Hatch yelled as the sides of his eyes filled with pumped up veins. Kiba  
  
tossed a soldier pill over to Akamaru who bit it in mid-air.  
  
"Beast Human! Bunshin!" Kiba yelled as the two disappeared in smoke and two beast  
  
Kibas came into sight.  
  
"Quad-ruped no jutsu!" The two yelled as started to run on all four at Hatch.  
  
"Stupid. Let's see how you run on shattered ground," Hatch said as he slammed his fist  
  
into the ground sending out shockwave of chakra through the ground. The two Kibas lunged up  
  
at Hatch. Hatch pulled up his arm with a giant rock. The two Kibas smashed the rock into dust.  
  
Hatch grinned as he threw the dust into both of the Kibas' eyes.  
  
"That's cheap!" Lee yelled.  
  
"We're ninjas. We don't fight fair despite what some believe," Raze said, "Anyways  
  
Kiba has an ace up his sleeve in this case,"  
  
"It's over," Hatch said as he approached Kiba. He could see it was the real one. He raised  
  
his right hand as he focused chakra for his strike. He didn't noticed Kiba grinning as his nose  
  
smelled the air.  
  
"Piercing fang!" Kiba yelled as he charged rammed into Hatch as a tornado of fangs and  
  
claws. Aka-Kiba homed in on the sound and turned to using th Piercing fang too. The two Kiba  
  
landed beside each other.  
  
'Shit! I forgot his nose and ears,' Hatch said as he picked himself off the ground.  
  
"Ready for our new ultimate technique!? You can't even touch me so your style is  
  
useless!" Kiba yelled.  
  
"Hatch! What are you doing? Stop fooling around and finish him off!" Hiashi yelled  
  
angrily. The Aka-Kiba moved behind Kiba and they hooked arms.  
  
"Leo Pride ultimate technique! Destruction twister!" The Kibas started to spinning  
  
together back to back. They turned into a huge horizontal twisters of fangs and claw. Their  
  
piercing fang looked like water pistol to a missile launcher in comparison.  
  
"Watch out!" Raze yelled. Kiba attacked but Hatch forced out a blast of chakra from in  
  
front of Kiba in the form of a flash. Kiba and Aka-Kiba slid to a blind as if they're eyes were  
  
exposed to the sun a thousand times. They were pain.  
  
"Finish," Hatch said as he charged hit Kiba's chest.   
  
"That wasn't Taijutsu!" Lee yelled.  
  
"That flash didn't need seals and wasn't an illusion so it would be placed under taijustu,"  
  
Raze said, " Kiba rushed in too early. I could see Hatch gathering the chakra. I thought he would  
  
create a wall of chakra like the kaiten would,"   
  
"I"m next!" Lee yelled, "If I don't....,"  
  
"Forget about the rules stuff right now. Watch yourself. This guy doesn't fight fair of  
  
course. Don't rush in. He doesn't have much chakra let but be careful," Raze said. Lee nodded as  
  
he jumped down.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Next match! Hyuga Hatch against Rock Lee!" The ref yelled. Lee lose his bandages a  
  
bit.  
  
"Begin!" The ref yelled. Lee exploded. He faded from the front and knocked Hatch from  
  
behind. Lee grinned as he flick his fingers telling Hatch to bring it.  
  
Hatch stood up and charged in.   
  
"Leaf violent wind!" Lee yelled as he knocked Hatch's legs and made him spinning  
  
away. Lee chased him.  
  
"Leaf spinning wind!" Lee yelled as he this time kicked Hatch into the wall.  
  
"Total aggression," Raze said, "Barely anything to attack,"  
  
"Another counter for Hyuga Ryu?" Hinata asked.   
  
"A counter for most styles. Make it so they can't fight at their pace," Raze said, "It  
  
screws them up,"  
  
"Howling wind!" Lee yelled as he flipped. He grabbed Hatch by the shoulders and Lee  
  
spun like a pinwheel. They were spinning so fast up they were make a whistling sound. Lee  
  
started to fall. Lee drove Hatch face first into the ground. Hatch made a choking noise as he fell  
  
to his back.  
  
"His bones are heavily damages from that attack but he'll live," Raze said, "The Howling  
  
Wind is the strongest of the Razor Wind style," Raze wasn't even looking at the fights.  
  
"Winner! Rock Lee!" The Ref yelled as Lee got ready for his next fight.  
  
"Nina. Go," Hiashi ordered. A red haired Hyuga headed up.  
  
"Nina? She has a different type of the Byakugan," Hinata said.  
  
"How?" Raze asked.  
  
"She can see completely around her. She can't see farther than10 meters but she has no  
  
blind spot," Neji said.  
  
"Lee doesn't use the blind spot to attack. High speed combat," Raze said, "No trouble,"  
  
"The match between Rock Lee and Hyuga Ruki," The Ref said, "Begin!"   
  
'I have to finish this fast,' Lee said. He charged in.  
  
"Initial Lotus," Ruki said as she dodged the start kick.   
  
"The blind spot isn't the only thing special. To her she saw the attack and took it apart in  
  
an instance. She's more dangerous than you think," Raze said as he turned around.  
  
"How do you know?" Neji asked.  
  
"When I fight time seems to slow down. I can see the attack from all angles at once and I  
  
can take the part piece by piece," Raze said, "It's the skill that allowed the Sharingan's copy  
  
came from,"  
  
"Lee! Be careful!" Raze yelled, "She's dangerous!"   
  
"I guess I have to use it. Raze show me to use this with that much injury," Lee said as  
  
crossed his arms as he tighten his muscles. Ruki disappeared with a bang. Ruki appeared in front  
  
of Lee and struck Lee's crossed arms. Lee yelled in pain as did the ground. Ruki grinned as she  
  
walked up to the hurt Lee.  
  
"Can't have you hurting yourself cutie," Ruki said with a smile. Lee fell to unconscious.  
  
Ruki struck his heart chest letting blood go back into his heart.  
  
"Winner Ruki!" The Ref yelled.  
  
"I"m next," Neji said.  
  
"Be careful," Hinata said.  
  
"I will be," Neji said as he jumped down.  
  
"Get him Neji!" Tenten yelled. Neji waved over to her as he headed for the fight.   
  
"So you're Neji the traitor," Ruki said as they took identical stance.   
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
  
"The match is Hyuga Neji and Hyuga Ruki," The ref said, "Begin!" Neji and Ruki  
  
charged and attacked. Neji struck and Ruki countered. Ruki attacked and Neji countered. Ruki  
  
grinned as she disappeared with her bang noise. Neji grinned as Ruki appeared behind him ready  
  
to strike. Neji started to glow as twisted then started to spin.  
  
"Kaiten!" Neji yelled as Ruki grinned as disappeared into smoke.  
  
"Bunshin," Neji said as he looked around. Ruki's hands came out of the ground and  
  
grabbed Neji by the ankle. Neji instead pulled Ruki by the foot.   
  
'He has this much strength!?' Ruki thought as she float through the air.  
  
"Dark hakke attack," Neji yelled as he struck both of her chest. Ruki had a shock  
  
expression as she flew back into the already destroyed wall. Ruki coughed as she slid down.   
  
"The dark hakke attack is a vicious attack. It attacks the eight gates making so they limit  
  
the chakra to nothing," Raze said, "But few are even awake to know the effect,"   
  
"You didn't teach me that technique," Hinata said.  
  
"You wouldn't have use it. It would be a waste of time no offense," Raze said as medics  
  
carried Ruki away.  
  
"Ruby! Finish him off now," Hiashi said. Ruki's sister jumped down into the ring. Ruby  
  
had a mean look on her face as she got into the Hyuga Ryu fighting stance. Neji started to laugh.   
  
"What's so funny!?" Ruby yelled.  
  
"Bring it," Neji said as he copied Lee's stance. Ruby screamed as she ran at Neji.   
  
"Kage bunshin!" Neji yelled as he created two clones of himself. Two Nejis moved as  
  
Ruby slid to a stop. Neji lunged forward but Ruby ducked. As Neji were flying over Ruby started  
  
a palm strike but that Neji burst into smoke as another Neji attacked. Ruby pushed herself off  
  
the ground with her arm as Neji slid under her. She struck and that Neji turned to smoke.  
  
"You been playing with me," Ruby said.  
  
"Of course," Neji said as disappeared and then Ruby flew through the air. Neji faded into  
  
side. He had his arm out.  
  
"High speed," Raze said with a chuckle.  
  
"Hanabi," Haishi said as Hinata's little sister looked up. She nodded as she jumped down  
  
and walked up to Neji.  
  
"The match will be Hyuga Neji against Hyuga Hanabi," The ref said. Hanabi took the  
  
Hyuga Ryu fighting stance.  
  
"Begin!" The ref yelled. In an instant Neji ducked to his knees with Hanabi in front of  
  
him with her hand out.   
  
"Pathetic," Hanabi simply spoke.  
  
"She took Neji in a single hit. I can't win," Hinata said as she started to back away.   
  
"Sorry," Raze said as he slapped her, "Now get your head in gear!"  
  
"I can't. I can't. I can't," Hinata said as she shook her head.  
  
"Believe in yourself," Raze said, "You can and will fight her," He carefully took her  
  
shoulder.  
  
"Got it? You changed yourself. Show it to everyone. Now focus," Raze said.   
  
"Naruto?" Hinata asked as she looked at him. Raze grinned as he nodded.  
  
"Don't worry about me. No offense but I moved on. Don't worry about me ok? I helped  
  
you get here. It's up to you to finish it ok?" Raze asked. Hinata nodded as she jumped down and  
  
got into the ring.   
  
"The next match will be Hyuga Hinata against Hyuga Hanabi," The ref said, "Begin!"  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"We're almost there," Temari said as she continued to run through the forest. Gaara was  
  
swiftly moved through the forest a wave of sand. Kankuro was running behind Temari.  
  
"War's about to start at the Leaf again," Kankuro said.  
  
"A war. Same forces as 6 years ago," Temari said, "Let's hope Naruto doesn't go insane  
  
like in the last war,"  
  
Author's Note  
  
I decided to end the story within one or two chapters. Naruto's reasons for being forsaken  
  
is about to be revealed and a war is about to be fought. Here I am freaking about my classes for  
  
my next school year. See ya later 


	6. Invasion

Return Of The Forsaken  
  
Don't own Naruto  
  
#6  
  
"Begin!" The ref yelled. Hinata rolled to her side in an instance. Hanabi missed her first  
  
attack. Hinata whispered something they could barely heard.  
  
"Was that...Sister?" Hanabi asked coldly. She used the word sister like a curse word.  
  
"Sorry I have to hurt you," Hinata said, "Byakugan!" Veins on the sides of her face  
  
became pumped. Hanabi lunged in to attack. Hinata jumped over her sister and struck the top of  
  
Hanabi's head. Hanabi stumbled to a stop holding the back of her neck.   
  
"What was that?" Hanabi asked. Hinata remain silent as she took a strange stance. Similar to  
  
Neji.  
  
"Hanabi! Finish her off now!" Hiashi yelled. Hanabi charged in with even more faster.  
  
Hinata blocked Hanabi's frontal attack. The mere contact made a thunderous noise. Hanabi  
  
disappeared. Hinata spun around and blocked Hanabi's back attack.  
  
"What's going on?" Hinata asked. Time's slowing down at least for her.  
  
"She's starting to wake," Raze said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Temari asked as she walked in.  
  
"Temari! Good to see you," Raze said with a smile. He saw her serious face.  
  
"So it's going to happen?" Raze asked as his face turned serious.  
  
"Yeah but we have to wait," Temari said, "Now back to that awakening thing?"  
  
"She's starting to see things in slow motion," Raze said, "Meaning she's awakening her special  
  
ability. She's using the Sai-Byakugan. The extreme white eyes," Hinata dodged another series of  
  
attacks.  
  
'What's going on? Hinata shouldn't be able to dodge the attacks,' Hanabi said surprised  
  
as she continued to attack. Hinata dodged or blocking each and every attack.   
  
"Can't be. She's using the Sai-Byakugan!" Hiashi said surprised. Hinata was getting use  
  
to the slow speed. Hinata rolled back away from Hanabi. Hinata held her arms. The attacks were  
  
taking a toll on her arms.   
  
"You haven't notice something haven't you?" Hanabi asked. Hinata pulled back her  
  
sleeves to see the spot in her skin. Hinata played back the fights. She then noticed when  
  
Hanabi's attack was blocked her fingers curled down at Hinata's blocking arm.  
  
"Dammit," Hinata said, "I can't lose here. I started this. I don't want anyone to finish  
  
this for me," Hinata put her hands together with her index and middle fingers out. Hinata was  
  
surrounded by chakra.  
  
"Come on," Kiba said as he limped to the balcony. He looked at Temari for a second  
  
then turned back to Hinata. Hinata ran forward at Hanabi. Hinata crossed her hands as she  
  
focused her chakra to them.  
  
"You taught her Kage Jyuuken," Temari commented.  
  
"Kaiten!" Hanabi yelled as she spun in a dome of chakra.  
  
"Yami-Kiri!" Hinata yelled uncrossed her arms anddid two karate chop on the dome. Her  
  
charka covered hands grind into the dome of chakra her sister was making.   
  
"Cover your eyes," Raze said as he pulled down his headband to shield his eyes. Temari  
  
pulled out her fana and covered her eyes. The two forces exploded in a blast of light and smoke.  
  
Raze pushed up his headband as Teamri closed her fan. On either side of crater was Hanabi and  
  
Hinata. Hanabi groaned as she started to get up. Hanabi weakly stood up. Her legs were shaking.  
  
Suddenly her head jerked up then she dropped to all fours. She coughed out blood. She then  
  
dropped into a pool of her own blood. Hinata groaned as she started to get up. She stand for a  
  
second then ducked to her knees.   
  
"Stand! Stand! Dammit! Stand up!" Hinata yelled to herself. Hinata pushed her up  
  
standing.  
  
"Winner! Hyuga Hinata!" The ref yelled. The medics rushed over and got hanabi away  
  
from the pool of blood.  
  
"Who's left?" Raze asked. Hiashi gripped the guardrail then pulled himself over.  
  
"Father!?" Hinata asked.  
  
"I will the final opponent. You have disgraced the Hyuga clan. Now you must pay," Hiashi  
  
said, "Sai-Byakugan!" Suddenly Hinata found Raze standing behind her.  
  
"Give up. This is out of your league," Raze said. Hinata nodded.  
  
"I Hyuga Hinata give up," Hinata said with her hand rised. Hinata turned and walked  
  
away. Hiashi growled as he charged at Hinata. Raze exploded and kicked Hiashi aside.   
  
"Your opponent is me," Raze growled. His eyes were a sight red. His nails were a bit  
  
sharp. His chakra around him was golden.   
  
"You will lose," Hiashi said as he took the Hyuga stance.   
  
"Come on and bring you bastard," Raze said as he flicked his hand at Hiashi.  
  
"I'll teach you to show some respect for the Hyuga," Hiashi said as he charged in. Raze  
  
launched at Haishi.  
  
"They're on a whole another level compared to us," Kiba commented. The air became  
  
strong and fiece as the two traded thunderous blows. Either of them showed signs they were hit  
  
or tiring. Raze reeled back with his fist and came down with a palm strike.  
  
"Kaiten!" Hiashi yelled. A gaintatic dome of chakra blasted Raze away. Raze landed on  
  
the studium's roof.   
  
"That's powerful," Raze said as he jumped down, "Guess I'll have to fight at full  
  
strength," Raze threw off his vest. The vest crashed hard with all of the weighs. Raze jumped  
  
into the air. He put out his arms and did a slow flip in the air. Raze broke the ground as he  
  
landed.   
  
"Full strength," Raze said as he cracked the sides of his neck. Raze exploded at Hiashi.  
  
He ripped the ground for each step he took. His body was covered in chakra as he ran.  
  
"Ah!" Raze yelled. Suddenly Raze disappeared. Hiashi was kicked right in the face. Raze  
  
appearing hovering in the air for a second before he landed.   
  
"That happen in an less than a second," Hiashi said.  
  
"Come on," Raze growled.  
  
"You're using the extreme lotus," Hiashi said.  
  
"How you guessed?" Raze asked with a grin, "My mucsles are use to be used at 100%,"  
  
Raze disppeared and Hiashi flew back into the wall. Raze appeared and started to pound Hiashi  
  
into the wall like crazy. Raze stopped and stepped away  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Hiashi asked as he dropped to his knees.  
  
"You abandon Hinata. You consider her a disgrace. I know the feeling well enough. I  
  
don't want others to go through I have," Raze said. His expression was dark and anger, "I'll want  
  
to make sure no one will be stepped on if I can help it," Hiashi blacked out.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"The great leader of the Hyuga clan has been defeated?" Raikage asked.   
  
"Winner! Raze Kazemirage!" The ref yelled. Raikage turned to his guard and whispered  
  
something. The guard walked away.  
  
"Where is he going?" Tsunade asked.  
  
"I felt a bit hungry. He's simply fetching me a snack," Raikage said.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"It's starting. They're making their move," Temari said as she looked up. The clouds  
  
were gathering and darkening the sky.   
  
"Where's Gaara and Kankuro?" Raze asked as he got into the balcony.  
  
"Hiding," Temari said.  
  
"I'll can smell something. A Youma is here," Raze said, "This can get troublesome,"  
  
"Just don't go crazy," Temari said.  
  
"Ok," Raze said as it started to rain. Thunder and lightning attacked the village.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
"What the!?" Tsunade yelled as she held a huge source of chakra in the sky.   
  
"The Leaf dared to deny the Cloud the Hyuga bloodline. We'll taking it by force,"  
  
Raikage said. Leaf Anbu ran at him. Lightning struck them turning them to ashes.  
  
"You want another war?" Tsunade asked, "You tried this six years ago. We defeated you  
  
and the Cloud. What do you think will be different?"  
  
"We have one the youmas and the Leaf threw away it's strongest ninjas," Raikage said as  
  
jumped through the rooftop. The medics disappeared in smoke then five Cloud-Nin jumped out  
  
each carrying a defeated Hyuga.  
  
"Shit," Sasuke said, "Anbu! Stop them!" Sasuke put on his mask and cloak as he  
  
followed his squadron.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Temari. You help the Leaf Anbu get the Hyugas back. I'll deal with the Raikage. I have  
  
to finish something with him," Raze whispered. Temari nodded as she followed the Anbu. Raze  
  
jumped at the kage balcony roof.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Loads and loads of Cloud-Nins started to come into the Leaf. The first wave hit the  
  
ground only to be shallowed up by sand.  
  
"Sand?" One asked.  
  
"Desert graveyard," Gaara said as theirs caccoons crushed them. Another Cloud-  
  
nin was ripped apart by chakra strings.  
  
"Any of you want to fight?" Kankuro asked as he appeared. The Cloud charged in.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Tsunade!" Raze yelled, "Back away!" Tsunade looked away from the Raikage to find  
  
Raze stand here.  
  
"He's my," Raze said, "Go help the others ok?"  
  
"I understand kid," Tsunade said as she jumped away.  
  
"You are Sand-Nin what business do you have with me?" Raikage asked.  
  
"This time. I won't let you get away with a simple scar," Naruto said as he threw away  
  
his mask.   
  
"YOU!!" Raikage yelled angrily.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Naruto with red eyes and claw like hands and feet attacked the Raikage. Raiakage  
  
screamed in pain as held his face. Blood was spilling through his fingers.   
  
"I'll kill you!" Naruto yelled as punched Raikage back through the fighting Cloud and  
  
Leaf ninjas. Naruto ran through them knocking them away as he chased Raikage. Naruto lunged  
  
at Raikage.  
  
"A demon child? Can't you have around. Evil illusions!" Raikage yelled as he blast Naruto's  
  
eyes with a flash of light. Naruto shook it off. He saw the Raikage just standing here. Naruto  
  
charged. The Raikage turn to see Naruto. Naruto jumped.  
  
"Naruto are what are you doing?" The Raikage asked in Tsunade's voice. Naruto's hand  
  
went into his gut as he tried to dodge.  
  
'That was Tsunade's voice!' Naruto thought. He pulled out his hand as he heard scarems  
  
and yells. Leaf ninjas attacked him knocking him back.  
  
"You're a traitor!" One yelled. Naruto closed his eyes then opened them to saw it. Tsunade  
  
being helped up with a hole in her stomach. The size of his hand.  
  
Author's Note  
  
I think I'll end this story with the next chapter. Sorry about any mistakes in spelling or  
  
grammar. I'm barely pulling a 65% in English. 


	7. The End No Looking Back

Return Of The Forsaken  
  
Don't own Naruto  
  
#7  
  
"You ruined my life," Naruto growled as they landed on the ground from the rooftop.   
  
"It was so simple. I make you attack your Hokage and you look guilty. You get thrown or  
  
killed. Then the Leaf would have been no match for Rainix. I never knew the Kyubi woul be  
  
such a weak child or I would have used Rainix during the war," Raikage said as he threw off his  
  
outer clothes, "But at least I can repay you for this scar,"  
  
"Whatever scarface," Naruto said as he charged in.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
"Earth Tracking Fang no jutsu!" Kakashi yelleda she slammed the scrolls into the  
  
ground. The ground ripped as dogs came out of the ground grabbed Cloud Ninjas as Sasuke by  
  
each of them with the Chidori.   
  
"Hyuga have been rescued," Sasuke said, "Anbu team. Area by area wipte out. There are  
  
Cloud Ninjas and mercenaries," Mercenaries were sitting ducks but the Cloud were tough.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
"Raigeki no jutsu!" Raikage yelled as he sent out lightning bolts at Naruto.   
  
"Doton Doroku Gaeshi!!(earth shield)" Naruto yelled as he pulled out a stab of earth and  
  
use it to absorb the lightning bolts.  
  
"Katon Karyuu Endan!" Naruto yelled as he jumped away from the earth shield and let  
  
out a dragon head fire blast from his mouth. Raikage jumped away as the ground was destroyed  
  
by the blast.  
  
"That's a kage level jutsu," Raikage said.  
  
"I dreamed of being the Hokage," Naruto said, "I learned kage level jutsu. Flying water  
  
needles!" The rain turned and came at Raikage.  
  
"Rai shield!" Raikage yelled as he blasted them with a burst of electrical energy.  
  
"Time to show my skills now," Naruto said as the wind picked up.   
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
  
"This pathetic," Gaara stated as he kicked a dead Cloud-Nin, "Something powerful is  
  
coming,"  
  
"What you mean?" Kankuro asked as he choke another Cloud-Nin.  
  
"Something like me or Naruto," Gaara stated.  
  
"Shit," Kankuro said.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
"Kage bunshin!" Naruto yelled as copies of himself appeared.  
  
"Come on," Raikage said as he put one hand behind him and one arm front of himself.   
  
"Jump!" Naruto yelled as his clones jumped at Raikage.   
  
"Lightning whip!" Raikage yelled as threw his arm from behind himself. He had a whip  
  
of eletricity he used to cut the Kage Bunshins into smoke. Naruo suddenly appeared in front of  
  
the Raikage. In Naruto's hands were two Rasengan spheres.   
  
"Ultimate Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he attack with both of the   
  
"No!!" Raikage yelled as he engulfed by the attack. Raikage was blasted in a wild storm  
  
of chakra. The Raikage was ripped in two.  
  
"When you face me you face death," Naruto said, "Now to deal with Rainix," Naruto  
  
turned away as his drowned hair was pushed in front of his eyes. Behind was the two halves of  
  
the Raikage.   
  
"Catch!" Temari yelled as she threw him a sand cloak, "You'll catch your cold in that get  
  
up," Naruto blew his hair away from his face as he caught the cloak and put it around him.  
  
"We recovered the Hyugas but their captive wouldn't be talking again or living for that  
  
matter," Temari said. Naruto shook his head at his wife's love for taunting her defeated  
  
opponents.  
  
"Find Gaara and tell him to meet me in the studium. Tell him to get ready to transform.  
  
We're going to need the sand demon so. The Cloud demon is coming," Naruto said, "Then find a  
  
hiding spot that's safe ok?" Temari nodded as she opened her fan and jumped on it. Temari was  
  
used to gliding in tough weather.  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
"Something powerful is heading this way," Tsunade said, "Out of my way!" Tsunade  
  
punched away another annoying Cloud Ninja.  
  
"How many Cloud are there?" Tsunade asked, "This is getting annoying,"  
  
"Summoning no jutsu!" A voice yelled. A gaint frog appeared. It shot out it's tongue  
  
throwing Cloud Nins left and right.  
  
"I would think you wouldn't need my help," Jiraiya said with his infamous 'lady killer'  
  
smile.  
  
"Shut up. The Cloud has Rainix heading this way!" Tsunade yelled.  
  
"Shit. We can't stand against that! Even with Gamabunta!" Jiraya yelled down. Tsunade  
  
could barely heard him. She shook her head than jumped. Having a lot of strength allows for  
  
jumping. Tsunade landed on top of the frog.  
  
"We dont' have somone strong enough to beat the Rainix!" Jiriaya yelled.  
  
"Naruto and Gaara are here. They can deal with the Rainix," Tsunade said, "We just deal  
  
with the Cloud Ninjas,"  
  
"Naruto!?" Jiriaya yelled.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
"About time you got here," Naruto said as Gaara landed between him. The was getting  
  
more fierce b the minute.  
  
"Another like us," Gaara stated with his arms crossed. The sand making a makeshirt  
  
umbellra for him.  
  
"This is the third or fourth one?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Fourth," Gaara answered.  
  
"Let's go. We have to lure it elsewhere. Too many lives here not I care if they live,"  
  
Naruto said.  
  
"Of course," Gaara spoke as the sand surrounded him and carried him off.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Rainix. The Lightning Phoenix. The secret demon of the Cloud. A flap of it's titanic  
  
wings causes thunderstorms and hurricanes. It's beak create lightning bolt that destroy all in it's  
  
wake. That is the story of the Rainix. It's a demon in the class of the Nine Tails.  
  
Naruto opened his eyes as he continued to run and jump on all fours. Some Leaf Ninjas  
  
were shocked when they saw him. He didn't care. He continue to run for the forest.  
  
"It's here," Gaara spoke as they arrived in the forest. The clouds ripped apart to reveal a  
  
kid. He looked older than them.  
  
"Rainix," Naruto said, "Demon has taken over. The vessel is dead,"  
  
"You are like me," Rainix said, "You smell of the Raikage's blood,"  
  
"I killed him," Naruto said. Rainix started to laugh.  
  
"That old man deserve it. All humans deserve to die. Are you with me?" Rainix asked.   
  
"We have friends and family who are humans," Gaara stated.  
  
"If you're not with me then you're against me!" Rainix yelled, "Raigeki no jutsu!" He  
  
held otu his hand and a blast of lightning came out. Naruto was strike as the sand shield covered  
  
Gaara.  
  
"You should be dead!" Rainix yelled at Naruto. Naruto's skin started crackled then it  
  
broke off to reveal Naruto had the sand armor on.  
  
"Sand doesn't affect sand," Naruto said.  
  
"Sonic winds!" Rainix yelled as many seals then wave his arm at them. Gaara was still in  
  
the sand shield meaning he was transforming. Naruto jumped out of the way. The tree around  
  
them were sliced and diced by the wind.   
  
"Come on you son of a bitch!" Naruto yelled as he ran toward Rainix. Naruto speed  
  
increased as he dodged the lightning bolts from Rainix.  
  
"Sonic winds!" Rainix yelled as sent the razor  
  
"Nine Tail Tsunami!" Naruto yelled as he broke the wind with a blast of water from his  
  
mouth.  
  
"Raigeki," Rainix countered sending lightning through the water. Naruto closed his  
  
mouth.  
  
"Mudslide barrier!" Naruto yelled as mud came out of his mouth absorbing the lightning  
  
attack.   
  
'Come on Gaara!' Naruto thought as he looked back.  
  
"Thunderstorm blast!" Rainix yelled as he appeared behind Naruto He put his hands on  
  
naruto's back and hit him with a blast of wind and lightning. Naruto was driven into the ground.   
  
"Ah!" A roar echoed through the forest as the sphere exploded with a rapidly growing  
  
demon of sand appear. Shukaku of the Sand.  
  
"Sand shuriken!" Shukaku yelled as large blast of sand came off him hitting Rainix and  
  
knocking him away.  
  
"Renkuudan!" Shukaku yelled as he sent out a blast of charka hitting Rainix straight on.   
  
"I killed him in less than 5 moves! I won the bet," Shukaku said to Naruto who standing  
  
on it's head.  
  
"You won nothing. He's still alive," Naruto said. Shukaku had a strange sense of humor.  
  
Shukaku feared Naruto for his power.   
  
"How do you know!?" Shukaku yelled. A silver wings came out of the forest answering   
  
Naruto.  
  
"What the hell are you still doing on my head? Summon that damned frog!" Shukaku  
  
yelled. Naruto jumped away as he bit his thumb.  
  
"Summoning no jutsu!" Naruto yelled Gamabunta appeared. Smoke pipe and sword in  
  
hand or whatever frog have.   
  
"Another demon Naruto?" Gamabunta asked.  
  
"Rainix," Naruto said as the icy blue phoniex head appeared. It's tails were tornadoes.  
  
It's silver wings were the size of Gumabunta himself.   
  
"Big," Gamabunta said.  
  
"I'll help," Naruto said, "Mud attack ok?"  
  
"Come on birdie," Gamabunta said as he took his pipe out, "Water cannonball!"  
  
Gamambunta attacked with gaint water balls.  
  
"Nine Tails Tsunami!" Naruto yelled as he blasted a Tsunami wave from his mouth.   
  
"Fuuton Mugen-Sajin Daitoppa!" Shukaku yelled as he let out a blast of sand. The water  
  
and sand mixed as it flew at the Rainix.  
  
"Sonic boom!" Rainix yelled as he blasted the combo attack with a flap of his wings.  
  
"Powerful," Gamabunta commented.  
  
"Give me some oil," Naruto said.  
  
"Comng up!" Gamabunta yelled as he took in a breath.  
  
"Lightning Blitz!" Rainiz yelled as lightning came from the stormy cloud like crazy.   
  
"Dammit," Naruto said as Gamabunta jumped away from the lightning strikes as  
  
Shukuka used sand shurikens to take the lightning bolts out.  
  
"This is starrrting to tick meee offff," Naruto said growled bit by bit. He and the Nine  
  
Tails' soul were completely merged so the Nine Tail's personality came out once in a while.  
  
"How do we finish him then?" Gamabunta asked.  
  
"I'm going to finish off just cover me," Naruto said, "This is my last gift for the Leaf.  
  
Death of a demon,"Naruto jumped down and ran.  
  
"Water Cannonball!" Gamabunta yelled as he let out a couple blasts of water.  
  
"Fuuton Mugen-Sajin Daitoppa!" Shukuka yelled as he let out a blast of sand. The Rainix  
  
countered the attacks and attacked back. Gamabunta and Shukuka moved back with the white  
  
phoenix following them not know the threat was below.  
  
Naruto ran underneath Rainix as he focused charka to his arms and feet.  
  
"Now!" Naruto yelled as he exploded the charka at his feet. He exploded up right behind.  
  
Naruto screamed as he came down. His hand produced a huge Rasengan sphere.  
  
"Bye bye birdie," Naruto yelled as he swung his arm. The sphere hit dead as the phoenix  
  
started to turn. The sky exploded with chakra Naruto started to fall. He used all of his chakra in  
  
that attack. Even the Kyubi's chakra was used up.   
  
"Got ya!" Temari yelled as sje glided in and caught her husband. Naruto looked up and  
  
smile before he blacked out.   
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Naruto and the other Sand Devils were heading out of the village. They had no more  
  
business at the As they came to the gates they were surrounded by dozens of Leaf-Nins and  
  
villagers. Naruto looked around at them.  
  
"If you want and try to kill me then bring it on," Naruto said as he moved away from  
  
Temari. Suddenly they started to clap. Tsunade walked up to them.   
  
"We saw what you did. You saved the village of the Hidden Leaf. For that we thank  
  
you," Tsunade said. She sort had to force some to admit it, "This is a gift from the village of the  
  
Leaf. You're last one was left behind," Tsunade held out a golden headband.  
  
"You know I"m not part of the Leaf anymore and I can't leave the Sand," Naruto said.  
  
"I know. You're welcome at the Leaf village at anytime you wish. You are the hero of  
  
the village," Tsunade said. Naruto nodded as he stepped up and took it from her.   
  
"You better come back. I'll beat you next time," Sasuke said as he appeared.  
  
"Get in line Uchiha boy," Neji said as he walked up. His headband was about his neck  
  
showing his cleared forehead. No curse.  
  
"Please take this as a thanks for helping me," Hinata siad as she stepped forward and  
  
handed him a bottle.   
  
"It's gift don't you dare give it back," Sakura said with a smile as she stepped forward.   
  
"Here. Take it," Kakashi said as he handed him a wrapped box, "You wanted copies of  
  
these before,"   
  
"Hey Naruto!" Iruka said as he came through and held out an old album. Naruto's old  
  
album he had to leave behind. Naruto smiled as he took it.  
  
"Thanks everyone," Naruto yelled back to his cheerful self. The gates opened as the four  
  
with Naruto walked away.  
  
"Sometimes when we lose thing we can get it back but there are times when you simply  
  
have to let it go,"  
  
Author's note  
  
This is the end of it all. The end of this story and nearly the end of the holidays. I"m  
  
going back to my main now and back to studies. So long 


End file.
